


Circumstantial

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Collage, F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: It wasn't everyday you saw someone with their tongue stuck to a pole...





	1. The Trouble With Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was stuck in my head and I had to write it out, enjoy!
> 
> (Heads up if you're a RWBY fan, I'm currently working on something called Valance Venture's, check it out and tell me what you think!)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Diana remembered the first snow of Winter quite vividly. It snowed heavily enough to cancel her classes for the day, and even though it was cold, she wanted to go on a walk. The added layers of fresh white powder made the campus look beautiful, why not stop by the near by Cafe for some tea as well?

She would have invited her dorm mates, but they seemed to have slipped out while she got ahead on one of her classes, History, before going out. Oh well, a bit of alone time wouldn't hurt either.

Diana made sure to bundle up, a coat, glove, beanie, boots, and scarf all put on snugly, she set off. She had a short walk, and usually nothing much happened in between. She'd see other people out and about, the occasional aftermath of some silly prank conducted by the freshman at her school...not this.

She won't lie, she immediately stopped dead in her tracks, jaw dropping, eye twitching. The sight before her was completely moronic. Just outside the very Cafe she was going to, a girl was struggling to remove her tongue, which appeared to be stuck, from a metal lamppost. Two others where with her, one laughing, while the other seemed to be in a panic and pulling at her stuck friend, who was screaming what Diana assumed to be profanities.

She snapped out of her initial shock, even if that idiot did it to herself, it wouldn't be fair to just leave them like that. Diana strolled past them with, attempting to look as casual as possible, and entered the cozy building.

"Diana, hey! Nice to see you." Andrew, one of her academic rivals, but he was pleasant to speak to on occasion, greeted,"Stressed for the upcoming test?"

She gave a little smile,"You wish. Andrew I need some hot tea, largest cup you have, fast, it's...an emergency."

He raised a brow, but began to do so quickly,"You sure you aren't stressed at all? You didn't even ask for your usual."

Diana sighed as she approached the counter,"I guess you can say I'm doing my good deed of the day." She gestured behind her with her thumb, and Andrew followed, having a similar reaction Diana had, nearly spilling the tea.

"W-what the--?" He stuttered, hands shaking as he handed her the cup.

"Me too Andrew. Here," she set a five on the counter,"start on my usual please, I'll be back shortly...I hope."

He let out a nervous laugh,"Good luck then?"

Diana nodded, taking a deep breath,'Just keep calm, and this will be over soon."

She walked over to the trio, who are now arguing, and only gave one quick warning,"Miss, this will hurt," and dumping the steaming contents onto the frozen tongue.

"Huh--OW!" They flailed, but when they pulled back, this time they were able to free themselves.

"Ow, ow, ow, what the hell--wait. I'm free!"

One of the friends snorted,"I still can't believe you took the bet. But hey, you being a complete idiot entertains me."

"Sucy! That wasn't very nice."

"Would you have licked the pole Lotte?"

"No..."

"Exactly."

While those two were a bit busy, Diana decided to take her leave. An unexpected hand stopped her however. The cliché would be if she was grabbed by the hand or shoulder, but no, thankfully no clichés. Instead, they caught the tail end of her scarf. Unfortunately, Diana didn't notice, and just kept walking. This did not end well.

'Why does it feel like I'm choking?'

One hand went to her scarf while she stomped her foot to stay grounded after the sudden jerk to keep upright, but in her moment of imbalance, the thin icy layer and gravity acted against her. What remained of the hot tea in her hand went flying, and her back met the floor, winding her from the harsh landing. It didn't help that whoever grabbed her scarf in the first place landed right on her too.

Diana groaned, which was muffled by the person on top of her. She swore she heard Andrew laughing from the inside of the Cafe...what a lovely friend.

The weight left, but they still hovered over her, and spewing apologizes, at least she thinks so, they were speaking quite fast, and in Japanese no less. So, she just kind of...stared, very awkwardly. At least they were cute so--wait no--

'Damn you clichés...'

"Akko, she can't understand you dork." Sucy, from what she over heard, flicked Akko's forehead, making her sit up and scowl at her friend before gaining a look of realization.

"Oh, right, uh...sorry for um, choking you? Are you okay, no blood or anything? And, thank you for getting me unstuck, I wouldn't have gotten out of that without ripping my tongue off..."

Diana sat up, loosening her scarf and adjusting her beanie, truthfully feeling a bit dazed still from the whole situation.

"It's fine, I was only trying to help. I couldn't leave you there without doing anything..."

Akko gave a big smile,"Thanks cause SOMEONE," she once against sent Sucy a scowl,"wanted to leave me to thaw."

Lotte chimed in,"You know I wouldn't let her do that."

"Which is why you're the favorite."

Akko stood up quickly, offering a hand, and Diana surprised herself by actually taking it. She was usually wasn't a big fan of taking a strangers hand, then again, today wasn't going as planned at all, so why not?

'I can feel the warmth of her hand through my glove--no Diana, you just met them, if you can even call this a meeting, stop with the bad thoughts.'

"Can I make it up to you somehow? Take you somewhere to grab a drink or get a snack maybe?" Akko pulled her from her thoughts, and was about to refuse, but a little voice in her head stopped her. Persistent little thing...

'It has been a while since I've gone out with a certain type of company...'

Sucy sniggered,"Forward much Akko, asking a person you just met on a date?"

"Shut up! I am only trying to be nice not--"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"--ask her--wait, seriously?"

"Of course, unless you're retracting your offer to make up for choking me?" Diana knew exactly what she was doing. It was a bit unfair to tease them, but who wouldn't take the opportunity to get to know a cute stranger?

Akko was flustered immediately,"No no no! I was just...surprised is all. Where should we go?"

"Are you just gonna ditch us then?"

"Sucy, come on, you know Akko needs all the chances she can get..."

"Oh come on! I am single by choice!"

Sucy laughed, even Lotte chuckled a little,"See you later Akko."

"Ugh, see you later..."

Diana was a bit amused by their banter that flowed between them so easily, probably good friends.

"Akko, I find this Cafe to be quite good."

She held the door,"Whatever you do, ignore Andrew."

Akko walked in, but paused for a moment,"Whose Andrew?"

Laughter cut in, a very familiar one at ..."Smooth moves...guess you could say she took your breath away?"

Akko blushed in embarrassment at that while Diana just rolled her eyes,"That thing behind the counter is Andrew."

"Thing? Oh Diana, you wound me so." He put a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Shut up and get me my usual I told you to prepare..."

Akko giggled at the exchange,"I'd like a chocolate muffin and coffee, 3 creams, 4 sugar please."

Andrew smiled,"On it, Diana, play nice."

Diana scoffed, taking a seat and gesturing for Akko to do the same.

Today did not turn out how it was supposed to in the slightest. It ended a up being a whole lot better.


	2. Parties Aren't My Thing, But I Guess I'm Drunk Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mad Queen Of England has come to play, unfortunately for everyone else, it involves police, handcuffs, declaring war on Americans...
> 
> Or, Diana is not the person you want to get drunk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Whenever the whispers of a party going down later that night, Diana knew she wouldn't get to sleep. Not because she was some secret party animal (not including when she is drunk....drunk Diana is crazy) but because ever time there is a party, it's thrown by her rather loud neighbor, Amanda. She lived in a sorority house right by the dorms she stayed at. Amanda loved blasting the music, and Diana's ears, to kingdom come. Sometimes her dorm mates, Hanna and Barbara, went to the party, and always tried to get her to come. It was always a firm, no.

But something felt different. Call it a gut feeling, it wanted her to go. Which was ridiculous, what could she possibly enjoy at that sort of thing? It wasn't as if the last party she went to ended well...she shuddered at the memory, never again will she trust an innocent looking punch bowl ever.

Even still, here she was, dressed both fashionably and warmly, and headed to what was likely to be a disaster. It didn't help that once they got to the door, Hanna and Barbara insisted on going over what they liked to call,'The Mad Queen Of England.'

In other words, a procedure to be followed step by step if she were to end up drunk. Yes, the last time was so bad, there has to be a whole instruction manual dedicated to it.

"So, if you find yourself tipsy, what do you do?"

Diana sighed,"Come find one of you, don't attempt to declare war on Americans, no tea puns, no trying to behead traitors, and avoid mirrors..." She trailed off because she didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Come on," Hanna urged,"why do we avoid the mirrors?"

"...so I don't make out with them, again."

"Perfect! Now, let's have a good time!"

The door opened, the music blared, and Diana felt more like she was going into battle then a party. But, she was here to have a good time, and damn it, she will!  
___________________________________________________________

One hour in, and she had begun to regret giving in to the gut feeling. She had been basically left in the kitchen, surrounded by people she didn't really talk to, and becoming very, very thirsty. She didn't trust any of the drinks laid out, and didn't want to impose by fixing herself a cup of water without their permission.

Diana considered going home, nothing is really keeping her here...

But of course, fate decided last minute to show it's hand.

"Diana?!"

She knew that voice, as a matter a fact, she last heard it yesterday!

"Andrew, what are you doing here?"

He leaned by onto that same counter she was, a rather large cup in his hand,"I could ask the same thing! I thought after the things you did at my birthday party, you wouldn't go to another ever."

Diana felt her posture slack a little,"So did I...yet hear I am. Stranded and parched..."

"Oh," Andrew held out his cup,"I haven't drank out of this yet, you can have it if you want."

"Thank you," without even stopping to look inside the cup, she took big gulps with as much dignity as possible. Unfortunately, the moment she finished, the burning in her throat and smell caught up with the rest of her senses.

Diana coughed, and Andrew immediately patted her back,"Geez, I didn't think you could knock back that much vodka so fast."

Diana's eyes widened and a slow look of absolute horror creeper into her expression. She set down the cup and looked at Andrew with the same expression,"Andrew...remember what caused me to behave that way at your birthday party?"

He smirked,"Yeah, you were absolutely hammered--" the smirk changed quickly, matching Diana's,"--oh shit...The Mad Queen will soon return..."

"Quick, find Hanna or Barbara, I'll stay here...I'm feeling dizzy already..."

He nodded frantically, running through the crowd and shouting for her dorm mates, meanwhile Diana felt the affects taking their hold. Her mind was becoming foggy along with everything else...she hoped she retained enough self control to remain in the kitchen--ooh, is that a crown? Well, it's only fitting for a Queen to wear a crown after all, it wouldn't hurt anyone if she were to take it...  
___________________________________________________________

Akko was enjoying the party her good friend Amanda threw, the music was nice, the people were friendly, and nothing had caught on fire yet. It wasn't often she got to hang out with Amanda anymore, she had a bit of a busy schedule lately and this was a fun way for them to catch up.

"Wait, so your telling me that after you got your dumbass frozen on a pole, some pretty girl dumps some hot tea on you and it ends in a date?"

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "Hehe, yeah, that sums it up..."

Amanda loses herself in a fit of laughter,"Jesus fucking Christ, I need to meet this girl. What sensible human being would even ask you out?!"

Akko punched her friend on the shoulder,"I'll have you know that I have a unique charm!"

"Pff...no kidding."

"Inferior American scum! War on your country I say! Fight me if you dare, for I have already won!" A voice declared, easily overpowering the noise of other people chatting and music.

Amanda and Akko shared a look, this can't be good.

It wasn't unusual for one or two crazy drunks to end up taking things a bit too far, but it didn't mean anyone in the sorority liked to clean up more of a mess then they needed to.

So, they rushed to the scene and both were very surprised for different reasons.

A girl had somehow gotten onto the chandelier and was hanging upsidedown with a party hat shaped like a crown was strapped onto their head. At least, that's what Amanda saw.

Akko saw that too, but she actually knew who it was, Diana. She appeared to be having fun...a big smile on her face as she continued announcing the rules under her rule and punishments for those who disobeyed...

In other words, one of the weirdest second impressions she has ever had.

"Akko, help me get her down!"

"On it!"  
___________________________________________________________

Diana was now having a blast. And her subjects appeared to be enthralled by her as well. As expected of course, no less for the Queen.

"Diana! Get down from there please!"

Ah, speaking of subjects, there was some of the members of her court.

"Andrew, Hanna, Barbara, a lovely day for a swing isn't it?"

"No, come on, we have to go!"

"Yeah!" Shouted an unfamiliar voice, they shoved through the crowd,"Ya do have to go. Why don't you listen to your friends?"

Diana was a bit taken aback, how dare a peasant speak to her that way?

"Pardon little Plebian," she let her legs swing off the chandelier, easily flipping to land on her feet,"careful, me in such a disrespectful way. Or I'll have you arrested by the guards I called earlier."

She heard someone face palm, likely Andrew, as his own inquiry followed soon after,"You called the police didn't you?"

"Why of course I did, they, unlike most, come when I call."

"That's their job."

"Precisely, and they do a lot better then you."

"Diana!"

The Queen knew that voice. She watched them struggle past the last barrier of people in her way,"Sorry Amanda, too many people to shove, not enough muscle..."

"It's fine...wait, Diana," she pointed at her, how rude!

"As in...the hot date Diana?" 

"Yes...hey hang on, it wasn't a hot date!" Akko quickly turned to Diana,"Not that you aren't hot, oh fucking hell, you get it right?"

The Queen nodded,"Why of course I do. Not many get to be graced by the presence of royalty!"

"...right, still drunk. Andrew, and you guys, let's get her out of her before--"

A harsh knock interrupted them, "This is the police, we got a call to uh, place traitors under arrest? Open up and let us talk to whoever is hosting this party!"

Amanda huffed,"I'll take care of them, you guys babysit Queen crazy for a bit..."

"We will..." Akko turned to where Diana was last standing, only to find an empty space." Shit! Guys, she escaped!"

"I know were she is probably going, quick, through the side door!"  
___________________________________________________________

It wasn't that hard to slip pasted her court in such a crowded place. There was one other reason she called the guard, they had a particular tool that was quite fun to play with when you had a friend...like Chinese handcuffs, but you know, with actual handcuffs.

That peasant girl was still conversing with one of them while the other was hardly paying any attention to anything really. Perfect.

She easily snuck through the bushes on the side of this tiny castle, and was able to pluck them right of his belt without being detected. Now, who would she want to play with?

Akko of course! The newest members to her court needed to bond with her Queen.

But whenever she got back to the door she came out of, there they were, waiting for her like the loyal subjects they were!

They were repaved to see her,"Oh thank god she didn't steal the police car again."

"Again?!"

"This isn't nearly as bad as last time."

"Goodness, remind me to never take her to a club..."

Diana smile as they approached her, Hanna and Barbara hugged both her sides out of worry and so she couldn't take off again,"Come on Diana, we should go home."

"Yeah, we can have late night tea and cookies if you want."

She hummed,"I suppose your right, that does sound good. Though I wish to bid Andrew and Akko goodbye."

They were hesitant to let her go, but did only because they knew drunk Diana never missed out on tea or cookies.

She pulled Andrew in a surprise hug, he returned it, sighing with relief that it was over.

As for Akko, only the greatest honor.

"One last game to play, for my favorite court member."

"...guys she just handcuffed us together."

Andrew groaned,"No rest for the wicked."

"We see that Akko...I'll pick the lock when you come with us to the dorm." Hanna began to pull Diana along, which pulled Akko as well,"How many times has this happened?"

"Enough. But still, last time was way worse..."

"How so?"

"Try being handcuffed to the stairs in school while covered in honey."

"Oh..."

"I find that to be one of my best games."

"Diana, when you're sober, you better make this up to me."

"How so?"

"Remember that Cafe we met at?"

"I do, would you like to meet there again some time?"

"Mhm, Saturday, 9 am work?"

"Splendidly. I'm glad you asked, I would have if you didn't. I shall make note of it while I have my tea."

Akko knew this may be considered a bit wrong to take advantage of someone who is drunk, but it wasn't as if it was anything horrible.

Besides, today made Akko more curious about Diana's character. She wanted to get to know everything about her. She had feeling she would do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise One Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Wise One Out!


End file.
